The Orange Fox & Blue Dragon
by king-draco21
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki will secretly start his shinobi training at a early age. As Naruto reaches his full potential he will become a living legend and surpass everyone who had came before him. Naruto is destined for great things & will bring peace for those in need. Naruto will also find his true love, they will need each other for what's in store...
1. Disclaimer

(DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO THE ANIME, THE MANGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Manga: Naruto (pilot chapter), Written by Masashi Kishimoto, Published by Shueisha

Anime Television Series: Directed by Hayato Date, Written by Katsuyuki Sumisawa (Episodes #1–132)/ Junki Takegami (Episodes #133–220)

I DON'T OWN NARUTO SHIPPUDEN THE ANIME, THE MANGA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Directed by Hayato Date, Masa'aki Kumagai (Assistant Director, Episodes #261–280), Yasuaki Kurotsu (Episodes #290–295).

Written by Junki Takegami (Episodes #1–289, #296–), Satoru Nishizono (Episodes #1–53), Yasuyuki Suzuki (Episodes #54–71), Yasuaki Kurotsu (Episodes #290–295).

I DON'T OWN AVATAR THE LAST AIRBENDER THE SERIES, THE COMICS OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Created by Michael Dante DiMartino & Bryan Konietzko. Production company(s): Nickelodeon Animation Studios, DR Movie, JM Animation, MOI Animation & Titmouse (opening).

If I left out anyone who deserve the credit, appreciation and respect they clearly due. I deeply apologize in advance. I also use some information from the Wikipedia, Narutopedia & Avatar Wiki for research, I would like to say thank you as well.

Fair Use (the definition) (in US copyright law) the doctrine that brief excerpts of copyright material may, under certain circumstances, be quoted verbatim for purposes such as criticism, news reporting, teaching, and research, without the need for permission from or payment to the copyright holder.

I'M NOT MAKING ANY PROFIT FROM THIS CROSSOVER FAN-FICTION. EVERYTHING BELONGS TO IT'S RESPECTED OWNERS & COMPANIES, I'M NOT TRYING TO STEAL ANYTHING. I'M TRYING TO THIS VERY CRYSTAL CLEAR, SO PRETTY PLEASE DO NOT SUE ME.)

Once again just in case I didn't made it clear or if someone wasn't paying attention or misunderstood what I said.

I don't own NONE of Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or Avatar: The Last Airbender. NONE of the Comics, Manga's, Series, Characters and Etc.

(ALSO HUGE SPOILERS ALERT, Just incase your not caught up. Side Note- This is my first Fan-Fiction so I'm a amateur. Please comment, I would like to hear your input.)

(I want to apologize for the confusion I'm causing with trying to post a new paragraph, because like I said I'm still new this. Sorry, Have a happy & safe Fourth of July.)


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own NONE of Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or Avatar: The Last Airbender. NONE of the Comics, Manga's, Series, Characters and Etc.

Author notes to readers: For now and the future reread form the beginning because I might add or change something. Also I'll try to do at least 1,000 words for each chapter. Yeah a 1,000 words might seems a lot but trust me this Crossover Fan-Fiction will take a while. I'm not even sure I'll be able to finish it.

_Fan-Fiction Begins Now_

The Nine Tails Fox Demon attacks The Hidden Village of The Leaves, destroying much of the village and taking many lives. The leader of the village, the Fourth Hokage sacrificed his life to seal the Nine-Tails into a newborn, Naruto Uzumaki. Orphaned by the attack, Naruto was shunned by the villagers, who out of fear and anger, viewed him as the Nine-Tails itself. Though the Third Hokage outlawed speaking about anything related to the Nine-Tails, the children — taking their cues from their parents — inherited the same animosity towards Naruto.

Fast forward five years later on Naruto's Fifth Birthday, young Naruto was having a horrible day. As far as he could remember every time it was his birthday nearly all the older generation will be extra cruel & hateful towards him.

Naruto's Personality: Naruto is a lot smarter than people gives him credit. He has to be in order to survive in a shinobi village where majority of the populace hates him. Another thing Naruto knows that he's being kept in the dark about a lot of things. Lately Naruto has really starting to resent The Leaf Village.

As Naruto was being chase out the village, he decided to hide at one of the training grounds and lay low till tomorrow. Since Naruto is still young and he doesn't have anyone to train with, He hasn't been to a lot of the training grounds so Naruto unknowingly choose The Forty-Fourth Training Ground aka The Forest of Death.

The front gate happens to be open so Naruto ran straight through without a second thought. The angry mob consisting of mostly civilians, some chunin and a few genin came to a immediately stop at the front gate.

The reason why there's no Jounin or ANBU for the annual Fox Hunt is because The Third Hokage has stated that the higher your rank is the more serious your punishment will be for attacking Naruto.

The civilians & genins heard terrifying stories of The Forest of Death and the chunins remembering how they barely made it out of there alive when they was genin. They decided to call it a night and let whatever's behind those gates finish the job.

Naruto begins to slow down his past when he realize the angry mob wasn't chasing after him any more. Being the curious little fellow that he is, Naruto choose to do some exploring. While looking around Naruto saw a lot of unique plants but knows better not to touched any of them because they might be poisonous. Naruto could tell there was something weird about this place because he hasn't seen a single animal yet & Naruto felt that he was being watch.

About fifteen minutes of walking around seeing nothing special but plants and trees also hearing a couple sounds here or there Naruto begins to get bored. Since it has been such an exhausting day both emotionally and physically and it's probably around 10 O'clock Naruto decided fall asleep under a tree.

Yes, I know that some of you are wondering how can a five-year old survive in the Forest of Death for a entire night. The answer is quite simple, Naruto had a sprite watching over him that night but not just any sprite it was the Shinigami.

1 Hour Ago, The Shinigami appears out of nowhere at the front gate of the Forest of Death. The Shinigami noticed that it was chained shut so the demonic sprite unsheathe his tanto then slowly raised his arm high with the tanto in his right hand, then with a quick vertical slashed downward at the chains causing it to fell on the ground as he resheath the tanto.

The Shinigami raised his hand towards the gates then thrust forward causing a huge gust of wind to ram open the gates. Now that the gates are open, The Shinigami waits paitently for The Child of Prophecy. Twenty minutes later the Shinigami could see & hear Naruto being Chase by the crowd of insufferable humans.

Apart of him wanted to slay the entire crowd for unjustified harassing and tormenting an innocent child, but even he the God of Death must follow the rules. Naruto was running for his life toward the gates, while a horde of people is after him. Once Naruto made it pass the gates the Shinigami released a small amount of killing intent at the angry mob.

Even though none of them was aware the Shinigami they all felt threaten. The group of humans begins get terrified. None of the civilians wanted to go inside that forsaken place, a few of the idiotic chunin & genin where about to continue pursuing the Fox Brat until their bodies where paralyzed with fear.

Since none of them wanted to enter the Forest of Death and they knew there's no way in hell the Demon Child could survive in there, so they decided to call it a night and let whatever's behind those gates finish the job.

Now that the other humans are gone the Shinigami turn around begin to hover into the Forest of Death to fine & look after Naruto Uzumaki. The Shinigami was following Naruto and releasing enough killing-intent to scare off all the creatures that might cause harm to Naruto.

The Shinigami has absolute control over his killing-intent so that it will effect everything except Naruto, also being careful not to use too much that it could draw some unwanted attention from the ninjas in the Leaf Village.

The real reason why the Shinigami came here to protect Naruto on his Birthday is to make a deal with him, the Shinigami floats towards Naruto and place a hand on his forehead in order to enter his subconscious.

Despite being in a terrifying place Naruto felt safe and went soundly to sleep. Thirty minutes of Naruto dreaming about ramen because he went to bed hungry. Then all of a sudden everything went black.

When Naruto wakes up he notice that somehow he's in another location. This place looks like a basement of an industrial plant, with pipes running along the ceiling and the floor — the latter of which was flooded by water.

His common sense was telling him this place is bad new but apart of him wanted to find out about this place plus Naruto doesn't know how he mysteriously arrived here and Naruto has no ideas on how to return to The Hidden Leaf Village.

Then as if he was strike by lightning Naruto came to a realization. He has no actual responsibilities or alliances with The Hidden Leaf Village and no family members there. Plus by leaving the village Naruto will have a blank slate any where he goes & if he's lucky Naruto could find someone to train him.

There where only three people in the entire village that treated him kindly The Third Hokage, Teuchi & Ayame. Now that Naruto thinks about it he has a few reason to leave them. Naruto knows The Third Hokage has been keeping secrets from him also the old man won't always be around forever so without The Third Hokage who's going to stop the people & shinobi from targeting him.

Yes, Teuchi & Ayame has been very kind and generous towards him but if Naruto leaves The Hidden Leaf Village they might regain their customers they lost for helping him. After going over the pros and cons Naruto decided to leave The Hidden Leaf Village. Now step two figuring out where he's at and where does he want to go.

So Naruto begins exploring around this abandoned run down sewer. As he continues to walk down the hallway the lights starts to become brighter until Naruto enters this humongous room. Naruto guesses whatever is behind those bars must be extremely big or dangerous or both, Naruto has no idea how right he is. Naruto begins to cautiously walk forward to get a better view until he hears what or who ever it is breathing.

Here's the weird & disturbing thing, Naruto only made it to the middle of this colossal sizes room and he can hear something breathing. Naruto might be curious but he's not stupid so he turned around to find a the different exit, until a demonic voice shouted **"Naruto Uzumaki! We finally meet, come closer."** Naruto compelty froze still then hesitantly turns to see two enormous bloodshot eyes glaring at him.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own NONE of Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or Avatar: The Last Airbender. NONE of the Comics, Manga's, Series, Characters and Etc.

Author notes to readers: For now and the future reread from the beginning because I might add or change something. Also I'll try to do at least 1,000 words for each chapter. Yeah a 1,000 words might seems a lot but trust me this Crossover Fan-Fiction will take a while. I'm not even sure I'll be able to finish it. I'm taking a break from writing after I post this.

_Fan-Fiction Begins Now_

Naruto was close to having a panicked attack but he kept calm by reminding himself to keep breathing. After that Naruto answered with "Not a chance." The creature smiled insanely at Naruto then reply with " **What's make you say that ?** " "My guess is that you would probably attack me if you could. Plus there must be a reason you're lock up behind those bars, so why would I risk my life by doing something so stupid?" Naruto responded.

The creature cackle at what Naruto had said. Then the enormous room slowly became silent once again, there where two (technically five) questions Naruto wanted to ask. Since Naruto had nothing to lose & he needed answers so Naruto ask away. "Who or what are you ? Also what is this place and how did I get here ?". 'Also how do you know my name?' but Naruto actually didn't want to know the answer to that question.

" **Guess** " said the creature, "You're the Nine Tails Fox & I'm in hell" stated Naruto Uzumaki. Now instead of complete darkness seeing nothing but two bloodshot eyes and a sinister smile. Naruto beginning to see the entire form of the Nine Tails Fox. A Kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

 **"You're right I'm the great & powerful Nine Tails Fox. Wrong about our current location, we're inside your mind" **said Nine Tails Fox. Naruto is close to going into shock. Naruto couldn't believe what he just heard. "What no this can't be real! It must be some type of nightmare, You're lying!" he yell at the Nine Tails Fox.

When the Nine Tails Fox first saw his current Host the offspring of that damn Fourth Hokage- Minato Namikaze & his previous annoying hostess Kushina Uzumaki he wasn't impressed.

' **First those greedy humans been trying to take both mine & my siblings chakra for centuries then that jackass First Hokage- Hashirama Senju captures most of us then handed them over to the the other Hidden Villages as if they where strays. **

**Not surprisingly keeping** **me aka Kurama the Nine Tailed Fox the strongest of all Nine Tailed Beasts for his ungrateful backstabbing village. Next getting manipulate by that bastard M** **adara Uchiha. Then sealed in Mito Uzumaki my first human host, becades later transfer to my next hostess Kushina Uzumaki. Gets manipulate by another Uchiha to fight to another Hokage then literally got split in half.**

 **(Note to Self: The next time I see that oversized toad- Gamabunta I'm going to give him a matching scar for his other eye** **.)**

 **My Yin self was sealed into said Hokage who's soul in the** **possession of the Shinigami, while I'm currently sealed in my third human host this blonde haired** **pipsqueak.** **Now** **this weak human flesh bag has the audacity to raised his voice at me! When I was just stating the obvious for his simple questions!'** thought the enraged Nine Tails Fox.

The Nine Tails Fox was was lazily laying on floor this entire time but when this ignorant child started throwing a temper tantrum at him the great & powerful Nine Tails Fox, he lose it. This almighty beast quickly stood up on all four of his paws. Each one of his tails was violently hitting the walls and bars. That's not all the Nine Tails Fox was releasing a large amount of Chakra & killing intent towards Naruto.

Never in Naruto's five years of life has he ever experience so much powerful/hateful energy. Naruto was already on the floor completely out of breath. The last thing he heard before passing out was someone shouting **"** _ **Enough Kurama!"**_

The Shinigami turns visible and rush towards Naruto to check his condition. Nothing serious he's just out cold, the Shinigam lay Naruto gently down. The Shinigam slowly raised back up.

 **'Oh Shit'** thought Kurama the Nine Tails Fox. There are only a handful of individuals beings Kurama knows that he has zero percent chance of defeating by himself. Kami the Goddess of Life, Shinigami the God of Death, Kaguya Ōtsutsuki the Rabbit Goddess, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki The Sage of Six Paths  & The Ten-Tails Beast.

The Shinigam raised one hand and snapped two of his fingers. Then the entire cage became coated with lightning for one minute. Once the retribution was over Kurama was furious but remain silent. **"** **Remember** **this well Kurama. Naruto Uzumaki is the prison, You're the prisoner and I'm the warden. Break the rules or try to escape there will be severe punishment. Understood?"** said the Shinigami. " **Understood Lord Shinigami"** answer Kurama.

 _ **"Your father would be so disappointed in you right now, Kurama."**_ _said the_ Shinigami while _shaking his head. Kurama_ _was quietly glaring at the Shinigami._

 ** _"Let me tell you a couple of_** ** _interesting facts,_** ** _Kurama. Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki The Sage of Six Paths only had power to contain & separate the Ten-Tailed Beast. While I The Shinigami of Death has the power to kill any of the _****_Tailed Beasts including the Ten-Tailed Beast"_** said the Shinigami. Kurama was completely in shock at what he just heard. " ** _You're lying! We the Nine Tailed Beasts are immortal!"_** said Kurama.

 ** _"Everything I say is true, the reason I hadn't kill any of you yet is because all of you are apart of nature & there's a _****_limit of how much a influence I can effect this world."_** said the Shinigami, Kurama let out a breath of fresh air.

 ** _"This just means I can't_** ** _eliminate you by any traditional ways."_** said the Shinigami.

 ** _"I just about had it with you, Kurama. Cross this line one more time I and literally_** ** _take away all of your Chakra & Power and I do mean ALL including your Yin half as well. Then I will find another Fox to become the new Nine Tails Fox. I could try something different like maybe choosing between* _****_a_** ** _Wolf, Phoenix and_** ** _Dragon. I could even choose a Kangaroo_** ** _, Peacock or even a Skunk just for the hell_** ** _of it."_** said the Shinigami.

 **"I had hope that after all these years of you being in time-out you would had gotten that awful temper of your's under control but apparently it seems to had only gotten worse."** said the Shinigami.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own NONE of Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or Avatar: The Last Airbender. NONE of the Comics, Mangaf's, Series, Characters and Etc.

_Fan-Fiction Begins Now_

Naruto begins to stir "Just great waking up with a major headache." said Naruto. Naruto rub his eyes because his vision is still blurry. "Wait a second this isn't my apartment... No! Not this place again!" yelled Naruto. Naruto stands up in order to make a run for it but was stop by the Shinigami who instantly appeared in front of Naruto. "Aaaahh a ghost ! !" screamed Naruto.

 **"Please young man use your inside voice and stay clam. There's a lot I need to explain to you Naruto Uzumaki but first let me introduce myself I'm the Shinigami the God of Death."** said the Shinigami. "I'm really in hell just fucking fantastic. Those bastards actually kill me! I know they hate me but to go this far!" Naruto said angrily.

The Shinigami left eye begin to twitch. **'The potty mouth this child has is so uncalled for & disrespectful' **Thought the Shinigimi. **You will not use such a disrespectful language or tone in my presence! Do you** **understand me boy** **?"** announce the Shinigami. **"Well I'm waiting for your answer."** Added the Shinigami.

"I'm so sorry" Naruto apologize frighteningly. **"Your forgiven & please refer to me as L** **ord Shinigami."** said the Shinigami. "Lord Shinigami can I ask what's going on also is it true what the Nine Tailed Fox said that we're inside my mind?" asked Naruto. **"Yes, the three of us is currently inside your subconscious."** answered the Shinigami.

 **'Speaking of which Kurama has been very quiet I almost forgot that he was here.'** Thought the Shinigami as turns his head to see that Kurama has sat back down and is paying very close attention. **"I do believe that both you owe each other an apologie."** said the Shinigami. "Lord Shinigami I didn't do anything wrong he's the one who tried to attack me." Naruto said while pointing an accusingly finger at the Nine Tailed Fox. Who started at growling at Naruto.

 **"Both of you stop this childish behavior this instance! Nine Tailed Fox we already been over this. Naruto Uzumaki drop the act, I know your not a fool so don't behave like one."** said the Shinigami. "Sorry Lord Shinigam I'm so use wearing that mask I forget to be myself." said a more serious Naruto. **"Both of you apologize & introduce yourself NOW so we can ****get down to business.**

-TIME OUT WITH THE STORY LINE/ INFORMATION ABOUT THE REAL NARUTO UZUMAKI-

Naruto Uzumaki's 3 Personality: Positive- Selfless, Respectful, Playful & Optimistic/ Neutral- Uninterested, Indifferent, Lazy & Unemotional/ Negative- Selfish, Discourteous, Serious & Ominous.

The Naruto Uzumaki that everyone thinks they know in the Hidden Leaf Village is a five years old boy always doing idiotic pranks and shouting his signature catchphrase "I'm going to become the next Hokage, Believe It!" is just a fake identity he created. Naruto got the idea from the expression "Playing Possum". Instead Naruto would be a imbecile because would you consider someone a threat or enemy if said person is a fool?

There's are couple of reasons Naruto doesn't want to become the Hokage. Naruto doesn't flat out hate the Leaf Village and because of that he's okay with being a solider of the Leaf but not it's Leader. Even if they Naruto make next Hokage it doesn't mean automatic respect form the civilians and ninjas. Also once you are made the Kage of a Hidden Village you will spend most of time doing paper work and only on special occasions when you be able to leave the Hidden Village for a short period of time.

There are three main goals Naruto wants to achieved throughout his life.

#1 Become the Strongest- When you're a kid who gets beaten up on a daily basis of course you want to get stronger. Even though Naruto doesn't want to become the Hokage he still wants to reach Kage level because no matter what situation a Kage level shinobi or kunoichi might be in they will still be able to take care of themselves. Also Naruto want to go down in history as a legendary shinobi.

#2 To have an Exciting Life- There's no way in hell Naruto is going to waste his life by staying as a civilian or a average chunin. Naruto Uzumaki is a person who lives by the phrase "Go hard or go home". Most people would rather take the Safety Bridge of Life, Naruto would probably blow up that bridge while shouting "Life is a Explosion!". (Somewhere in The Hidden Village of The Stone a blonde haired shinobi sneeze then said "Somebody's is making fun of me"). Even though Naruto wants a adventurous & exciting life, he also enjoys having a lazy day every once in a while.

#3 Start a Family- If there's one thing Naruto Uzumaki ever wants it's a family. Since Naruto doesn't have one now he decided to start one in his mid-twenties. Before Naruto settles down he want a couple of girlfriends. Yes the Third Hokage is like a grandfather, Teuchi is like uncle & Ayame is like a older cousin, even though Naruto has those three he still want more. There's one thing Naruto is completely sure about when he starts his family, they will not live here in the Hidden Leaf Village no exception.

-TIME IN CONTINUE WITH THE STORY LINE-

"Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I want to apologize for my rude behavior." Naruto said as he respectively bow. The Nine Tailed Fox was both surprised and impressed at Naruto's conduct. "It's nice to meet you Nine... Wait I don't mean to be rude but the Nine Tailed Fox sounds more like a title or description than a name." said Naruto.

The Nine Tailed Fox is eyeing Naruto carefully to decide whether this a act or the real deal, he passed the test. **"You're right the Nine Tailed Fox is just a title I would be called by or refer as myself. My real name it's Kurama and I apologize for trying to kill you. Also do not reveal my true name to anyone unless you have my permission."** said Kurama. 'Kurama that name so sounds familiar.' thought Naruto. "Yes, you have my word I will keep your identity a secret Lord Kurama" said Naruto. **'Lord Kurama hmm it's been a while since a human has showed me proper respect.'** _said Kurama._

 ** _"Now that you two are_** ** _acquainted with each other. I have a deal for you two."_** said the Shinigami. **"What type of deal?"** asked Kurama. " **A deal that could fix both of you're situations."** said the Shinigami. **"It's sounds to good to be t** **rue."** said Kurama. The Shinigam was giving Kurama the stare down to silence him. **"If you let me continue I would be able to go into greater detail about this offer I have for the two of you."** said the Shinigami. **My apologies Lord Shinigami."** said Kurama.

 **"Anyway Naruto I should begin with you by telling about your heritage-**

(Cliffhanger! Yeah I know some of you might be upset how I ended this chapter.)


End file.
